1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to router tools and more specifically to router tool guides, which enable a router tool to be guided to form a geometric shape.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous router guides in the art. However, it appears that none of these router guides disclose forming a plurality of different circles therewith. Further, it appears no router tool guide exist, which may be used to form an opening for an electrical box in a wall.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a. router tool guides, which enables a plurality of different sized circles to be formed in a surface or an opening for an electrical box in a surface.
The present invention provides router tool guides, which enable different geometric shapes to be formed in a surface. A perimeter router guide preferably includes a guide and a support leg. The support leg extends from a bottom of the guide. A retention opening is preferably formed adjacent the guide. A fastener is preferably inserted through the retention opening and fastened to a work surface to retain the perimeter router guide. A user then uses an inner perimeter of the guide as a reference to guide a cutting tool of a router tool to form a geometric shape in the work surface.
A circular router guide includes a pivot plate and a pilot tube. The pilot tube includes a guide tube and a stop disc. A first end of the guide tube is preferably flared inward and the second end of the guide tube is flared outward. The stop disc is formed on substantially a middle of the guide tube. An outer perimeter of the pilot tube is sized to be received by a retainer cap of a router tool. The flared end of the pilot tube is retained in the retainer cap. The pivot plate preferably includes a plate with a plurality of pilot bosses extending from a face of the plate. A pilot hole is formed through each pilot boss. The pilot hole is sized to receive the outer perimeter of the pilot tube. A pivot opening is formed in substantially a center of the plate. The pivot plate may be pivotally attached to the work surface by inserting a threaded fastener, a nail, or any other suitable device through the pivot opening into the work surface.
A second embodiment of the circular router guide includes the pivot plate and a pilot attachment adapter. The pilot attachment adapter preferably includes an attachment member and a pilot base. The pilot base includes a support platform and a guide tube extending from the support platform. The pilot base may be rigidly or slidably secured to the attachment member. The attachment member is attached to a body of the router tool. The guide tube for either router guide is inserted into one of the pilot holes of the pivot plate and revolved relative to the pivot point of the pivot plate to create a circular opening.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a perimeter router guide, which is used to guide a router tool to form a geometric opening in a work surface.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a circular router guide, which may be used to form a plurality of different size diameters in a work surface.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.